A Passing Flower
by Yasu Uchiha
Summary: Just a little one shot, if it doesn't take off. More to come, if I get reviews. No Summary really required.


**Author's Note: As I was rereading Zarek's book, I was struck with how tormented he was. I've never been one to stand by and let someone get pushed around or hurt, fictional characters included. This takes place in Talon's book, while they're in New Orleans. It has no specific time or place in the book – all I know is it's before Zarek ran into Styxx. Standard disclaimer – I don't own New Orleans, Zarek, Styxx, or anyone in this one-shot besides my own character. I hope y'all enjoy anyway.**

Zarek noticed her almost immediately – she was tall and thin, not anything remarkable, but her clothes were different, even for New Orleans. She wore a black long-sleeved top with white Celtic bands around her wrist and arm and white wings encrusted with jewels on her back. The top was long enough to almost completely cover her sinfully short red plaid skirt. She wore red fishnets over black nylons and knee-high black boots, red chains wrapped around the ankles. Her long black hair had a red streak in front, half-obscuring her gray eyes. Her appearance wasn't what caught his attention, though – she seemed to be having a heard time keeping her eyes averted from him. Her hands were fisted at her sides, her arms crossed firmly over chest, and she was biting her full lower lip.

He bit back the urge to growl at her. "Something bothering you?" he snarled.

She flinched. She pressed long, graceful fingers to her lips, turning to face him. Even then she tried to keep her eyes focused on the ground, although she continued to fail miserably. When she did meet his eyes, finally, he saw fathomless depths of agony in them. "I'm so sorry," she breathed. "I know the last thing you want is my apologies, warrior, but I am so very, truly sorry. I don't know what was done to you or why, and I will never, _ever_ feel this pain again, but…" One hand reached out for him, but she clenched her fist again and pulled it back.

He'd never seen anyone fight to keep themselves in control like she was. Her gray eyes were filled with tears and reflected his own pain.

"If I could," she continued, her voice barely above a whisper, "I would take it away. As much as I could, and probably more. Enough to let you sleep well at night. But I can't. that's not in my power. I just want to soothe you for a little while. Just… soothe the pain a bit. It won't be permanent, and it won't be much, but whatever I could do, I would." She shook her head. "But I can feel that too. You don't want my touch, my healing, whatever I'm willing to offer. You don't want to be helped. You don't need anyone. Your pain has helped you much in your fighting, warrior, but your pain is so strong, so crippling…" her knees buckled, but she caught herself before hitting the ground. She pressed her hands over her mouth. "It spans years, centuries. What they did was wrong, so very wrong. No one deserves it, and he knew that. That's why he'll show you who can help. It's not me, though… I'm not the one to ease your pain. But I can help you. I _want_ to help you as I can." She reached her hand out to him, her fingertips wet with her tears. "But you have to let me."

Almost against his will, he watched his hand reach out to hers and take it. The pain in her eyes receded a bit, mingled with surprise and happiness.

She walked to him, slowly, as if afraid he might snap, like a wild animal was prone to do. When she finally reached him, she let out a soft sob. "Gods, all the cruelty…" She shook her head and pulled him into her arms.

He tensed, the tenderness of her touch almost too much for him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder, fighting back tears. After a few moments, she pulled away slightly, brushing the hair away from her neck and offering her neck to him. His eyes widened.

"I'm more than just an empath, warrior," she breathed. "I'm a psychic. I know this will soothe you more than anything else I could offer, so I'm offering it. Just, please…" her eyes bored into his. "Don't erase it from my memory. A pain as great as yours… I need it. I need to be able to remember it at times, to remind myself why I do this." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "What you need, though, warrior, isn't a flower such as I. What you need is a star," she murmured.

He frowned. "Why are you offering me this?" he asked in a soft voice.

She shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure. It's what I'm supposed to do, I think." She inhaled deeply. "And I know it's what you want."

Zarek didn't contest that. He bit into her neck. She let out a gasp of startled pleasure, her breath becoming ragged. He could taste her pain at his pain, and how she truly, deeply believed what she was doing. He pulled away.

She brushed her hair back over her neck, her eyes glazed. Her breathing was ragged as she stared at him. "You had such beautiful eyes, warrior. And, although I'm the first to tell you, I won't be the only one to." She kissed her fingertip, then pressed them to his cheek. "you'll find her, Dark Warrior. Your star." She smiled softly. "She's waiting for someone like you." She bit her lip in indecision. Before he could blink, she leaned in and kissed him where she had pressed her fingertips. "Safe travels, warrior. You'll find happiness soon enough."

She started off. "Wait," he said. "I didn't catch your name."

She smiled at him. "because I never offered it. But since you asked… it's Rose." She started off again, but paused. "Warrior… but you're so much more." Her smile widened. "I wish you luck in finding your star, Prince Charming." She disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Okay. I don't care if you hated it or not. I just had to write it. It's short, for me, but it's what I needed. All y'all who review and say something nice, agapay. All ya'll who read and like it, but don't review, s'agapo. All ya'll who read it, don't like it, and leave a nasty review, allez baiser un poisson dans la bouche. For the rest of y'all… safe travels. Peace.


End file.
